


Guilty feelings

by JamieJay



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Teacher Crush, tc - Freeform, tcc, teacher crush community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieJay/pseuds/JamieJay
Summary: "She didn't fit in, she was way ahead of her time, her age may be 17, but her mind was 27. People complimented her because of it, she felt like it was wrong because none of her friends understood her.But, in reality, she didn't really wanted them to, she just wanted to get out, get out of this little town and its little people, even though there were this one person, this man.Yes, she fell for her teacher"





	Guilty feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend).



> Guys I'm sorry for any grammar errors, english is not my first language and the girl in the story is underage.

She was a lonely girl, especially at school, but she was seen as the popular one.

She didn't fit in, she was way ahead of her time, her age may be 17, but her mind was 27. People complimented her because of it, she felt like it was wrong because none of her friends understood her.

But, in reality, she didn't really wanted them to, she just wanted to get out, get out of this little town and its little people, even though there were this one person, this man.

Yes, she fell for her teacher, her '8 years older than her' teacher, not even her over mature heart could escape love, even if it's wrong and her brain screamed that she could ruin his life...

Well, what were the odds of him falling for her?

That's what she thought, until some day, I don't recall very well which, she was at school, it's been a while since her last combo crisis, depression and anxiety at once, but she could handle it, she always did, no one knew about her problems, so she had to handle it, she would lay her head on her desk and cry a bit if the tears came (she could cry and not make a tiny sound and her face wouldn't be all swollen when she held her head high) or she would just give in a bit, count, and try not to freak out in front of everyone and if none worked out she would go to the bathroom and suffer on her own. But what she didn't expected was him. Her lasts crisis he wasn't her teacher yet.

So she put her head down with her hair upon her face to deal with it, when, suddenly, she felt a big hand caressing her hair and a voice ao close to her she could feel its owner's breathing "Are you okay?"

What? She couldn't believe it, that was his voice! Why??

Slowly, she looked at him and gave her smile, the so said beautiful smile everyone complimented her about "Yep, I'm okay, just a bit sleepy, stayed up late last night. Sorry."

"Okay..."

He went to his desk again and sat down, observing her. Everyone was so worry trying to resolve the math problem their teacher put on the board that they didn't see anything.

Her mind went wild, her anxiety overflowed, what if he knew somehow about her? What if he tells her mom (they worked together)? She promised her mom the therapy was helping and she hadn't had any more crisis, this was just a tiny moment, he could screw up everything. Shit. Worse, what if he tells the school about it? What if they tell the others students so they can "help" her?

The class went on, she got through it all, only one more class, his class, she got through it too, the bell rang, finally, it was friday so she hadn't to worry about her club activities. She was the only student in the room, she always took her time to get ready to leave, her teacher approached her slowly, carefully.

"Hey are you sure your are okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Erm, I talked to your mom about you during lunch and she said that if I take you home she wouldn't mind I keep a bit so we can talk, it's that okay with you?"

Shit, shit, shit!

She didn't thought her mother would say something about the depression she suffered and the self harm the girl did in her past, but her mom suspected her daughter's crush on this teacher and she gave some hints before that she wouldn't mind (her mother was her dad's teacher in the past and they're still together) what if she said something stupid, now there so much more to worry about, her head was going crazy, but with the most normal voice in the world she answered

"Why not? I don't mind."

He took her to a cafe in the next town that was only 20 minutes from where they were.

"We can talk here with no problems." He said.

"So what was it? I already told you I was fine."

"Kid, I know you for a while now because of your mom and I don't know if anybody never noticed before but I've seen those scars on your upper arm and I have my guesses why you don't go to the beach anymore when your mother invites you to go with the teachers and their kids."

"Oh... so you know..."

She could feel the tears coming, she didn't want to cry in front of him... or did she? Actually I think she wanted to go hug him, cry her heart out, tell him all of her troubles so he could comfort her, but she couldn't, he still didn't feel the same for her as she did for him, he probably was worried because of his friendship with his mom or worse, worried as her teacher.

"Shit, I should have taken you to my house so you didn't have to cry in a public place, I know how much you hate when people see you like this."

Damn, she was already crying and didn't even noticed.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because I care -."

"Please don't finish that sentence."

"What? Why?"

She couldn't answer, if she did she would only make his life hell, so she cried more, thinking about how she only screwed up everything and was about to end her first love life, she couldn't do it and it hurt so much.

"I'm so sorry" She said.

"What are you talking about? Shit, let's go, people around us are getting uncomfortable."

He payed the bill and drove her to his house. She cried the whole way.

"Get in."

The minute she got through that door and saw his place with his things and his smell she thought how could everything become miserable because of her.

"I'm so so sorry, I'm so stupid! Why didn't I stop it? Stupid, stupid."

"Hey, calm down, sit here." He took here to the living room and sat on the sofa with her, when she was about to take some distance he wrapped her in his arms "You can count on me, sweetheart. Please, I beg you don't be afraid. When I talked to your mom I told her I've seen your scars and that I was worried because you seemed in panic at my first class today and she told me that I shouldn't worry because you were doing therapy and you were doing so well and your panic was probably because of a crush..."

She froze, her mom was wrong, but what if she told him about who was the boy she had a thing for?

"She told me no names, but the hints she gave, and she only did because I insisted on it, it made me wonder if you were in love with a teacher." And when he said that she was preparing to escape but he hold her strong and still, yet so delicately like she would break at any given moment "and you have no ideia how jealous I got after that thought, how could you fall for some teacher who wasn't me?? A boy of your age I would understand, but a teacher?? And without knowing I said that out loud to your mom, she laughed so hard and I was so embarrassed. She told me we should talk and that life surprises us, it sure surprised her when she taught your dad and it came to me, that you may feel the same way about me as I do to, the same way your mom felt about your dad and he about her."

She wasn't crying anymore, she was astonished. She couldn't fucking believe it.

"For how long?" She finally speaked.

He released her from his embrace, gave that beautiful smile that she had fell for and said "that day you went to the festival with your mim the first festival I've ever sang in and told me that I looked like a rockstar and even sang a bit of the song 'Rockstar' to me with a little smile on your face."

"Wait a minute, that were when we met over a year ago!"

"Yes!" He laughed so hard at her surprised face.

"This must be a dream."

"It's not and I can prove it to you."

"How?"

And he kissed her, softly and innocently at first, until the moment he slowly slip his tongue over her lower lip, asking for entrance and she gave him so quick and honestly that if he wasn't so serious and proving his love for her he would have laughed. This kiss grew more passionate and hot when he broke it and said "Do you believe me now?"

"Fucking yes!" she told him breathless, he giggled and gave her innumerable little kisses on her whole face.

After a bit of cuddling and sweet conversations he took her home so they could tell her parents about it, her mom jumped of joy and gave them her blessings and her dad told them that they had to be extra careful so no one found them out until her graduation at least and then gave them his blessings.

It has to be a secret, but it didn't matter, it was their secret and it was only 2 months until her graduation, what could go wrong?


End file.
